Lo que un día fue
by Alles
Summary: Toda su familia y su novio le dieron la espalda cuando más los necesitaba, nadie creyó en ella y quedó sola en la calle; años después volverá a encontrarse con aquellos que tanto la lastimaron y que lo podrían hacer nuevamente.


¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día? Sinceramente no lo quería recordar, pero en momentos como estos no podía evitarlo y todo aquello regresaba a mí.

 **FLASH BACK**

-¡Eres una Zorra!– mi hermana Alice me dijo mientras me daba una bofetada.

-Te recibimos en nuestra casa y te dimos todo, pero ¿qué se podía esperar de ti? heredaste la mala sangre de tu padre– mi padrastro me miró con odio y también a mi mamá.

-¡Yo no hice nada de lo que dicen! Yo jamás… - sentí otra bofetada, pero esta vez fue de mi madre -mamá…-

-Debí abortarte en cuanto supe que te estaba esperando– me dijo seria y molesta –jamás debí traerte a esta casa con mi familia…tú solo has traído desgracias a este hogar– sus palabras dolían mucho más que su golpe.

-Te dije que mi hermana no valía la pena – veo como Alice se acerca a mi novio y lo abraza –trató de seducir a mi padre y se revolcaba con otros todo el tiempo...esa bastarda que espera no es tuya, ella misma me lo dijo–

-¡No te permito que hables así de mi hija ni de mí!– grito furiosa y voy hacia ella, pero la mano de mi novio me detiene, me estaba agarrando muy fuerte del brazo –me estás lastimando…nuestra bebé-

\- Tú eres la que me ha lastimado – presiona tanto mi brazo que me hace caer de rodillas – no quiero volver a verte, por mí, tú y tu bastarda pueden irse al infierno, eres lo peor que me pudo pasar y si te vuelvo a ver no me importará que estés embarazada y te golpearé– me suelta y sale de la casa furioso, yo solo me quedo llorando mientras su hermana lo seguía.

-¡Vete de esta casa ahora mismo!– grita mi padrastro y señala la puerta.

-Por favor…yo no hice nada malo y no tengo a dónde ir– sollozo mirando a todos

-Ese no es nuestro problema, vete con el verdadero padre de tu hija– mi hermana me miraba burlona.

-Solo vete, ya no eres parte de nuestra familia y olvídate que existimos– mi madre me miraba con una seriedad que jamás vi.

-No es mi culpa lo que mi padre te hizo…y también soy tu hija- seguía llorando- sabes que no tengo a nadie más…si me echan estaré sola en la calle y mi bebé nacerá en unas semanas…te necesito, mamá- la miro suplicante, pero ella no se inmuta y me sigue viendo con desprecio.

-Nadie te mandó a ir de puta y embarazarte, ese es tu problema- niega mi padrastro -¡Ya lárgate!– me tomó del brazo y casi a empujones me sacó de la casa hasta que llegamos al portón y lo cerró –no vuelvas nunca más –

-¿Por qué? Dijiste que me querías como a tu hija– no dejaba de llorar.

-Mentí– río burlón –Solo actuaba por tu madre, pero se acabó el teatro y por fin te irás de esta casa…tal como llegaste…sin un solo centavo y por supuesto, sin mi apellido, tu adopción será anulada– me mira con desprecio y se va.

No sabía qué hacer, no tenía a quién recurrir así que solo caminé hasta la casa de mi novio, él debía creerme. Toco la puerta y su madre sale, se veía muy molesta.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí, mi hija ya me contó todo y mi hijo no quiere verte-

-Señora, le juro por mi bebé que no hice nada de lo que ellos dijeron, yo amo a su hijo y jamás lo traicionaría- lloraba desesperada.

-Te atreves a jurar por la vida de tu bebé…eres peor de lo que pensaba- me miró con ira -vete de esta casa y no vuelvas, aquí no eres bienvenida-

-Mi familia me echó de casa sin si quiera dejarme llevar mis cosas…no tengo a dónde ir y es de noche…se lo suplico…no me dejé en la calle también, al menos permítame pasar la noche en su patio- me arrodillo sollozando.

-Vete y no vuelvas a buscar a mi hijo- me miró de una manera muy fría y cerro la puerta de su casa casi golpeándome, yo solo rompí en llanto y vi como desde la ventana mi novio me miraba, pero a los segundos cerró la cortina.

Salí de ahí más desesperada que antes y caminé sin rumbo fijo, solo lloraba mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido cuando escucho un auto acelerar directo hacia mí.

 **FIN FLASH BACK**


End file.
